The present invention relates to a fixing latch member for heat radiating board of Central Process Unit (CPU), and more particularly to a fixing latch member for heat radiating board of Pentium II CPU produced by Intel (Intel is a trade mark of Intel Corporation.)
It is known that the old CPU has been replaced by the Pentium II CPU developed by Intel. The electronic chips in the CPU often suffer high temperature after a period of execution. This will affect the processing speed of CPU or even lead to damage thereof. In order to obviate this problem, a heat radiating board is mounted on a lateral side of Pentium II CPU and a radiating fan is installed on the heat radiating board so as to enhance the heat radiating efficiency of the CPU. The heat radiating board is generally installed in such a manner that two metal latch plates made by integral punching are used to secure the heat radiating board on the CPU. Such measure has several shortcomings as follows:
1. The two metal latch plates are separate components so that it is necessary to secure the latch plates one by one. PA1 2. The metal latch plate has great resilient strength and narrow width so that it is strength-consuming to secure the latch plate on the CPU. Also, in installation, the user often has a painful feeling at his fingers. PA1 3. When unlatching the latch plate from the CPU, a tool such as screwdriver must be used to pry up one side of the latch plate. This often results in injury of the user. PA1 4. The metal latch plate often drops down due to shocking force in transferring.